1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems and more particularly to a method and system for developing announcements or greetings in a call center environment based on a number of different parameters, and correlating the different greetings or announcements with different contacting parties.
2. Description of the Related Art
One prior method and system provides for determining call attempts and giving to the call one of a plurality of different treatments such as where in a queue the call is placed. Another method and system issues a delay message based on information in the call. A further method and system provide an automated call servicing system including a voice response unit with a plurality of stored scripts for servicing types of calls from customers automatically in response to call identification signals, e. g. , DTMF (a Dual Tone Multi-Frequency signal) and ANI (Automatic Number Identification)/DNIS (Dialed Number Identification Service), corresponding to the different types of calls associated with the different stored scripts of the voice response unit. Another method and system alters the call wait time based on an average call wait time. A still further method and system analyses information elicited from a caller and identifies callers having certain behavioral characteristics for routing those callers to specific agents. Additionally, another prior method and system identifies a customer placing a call utilizing a caller identification feature, retrieves from a data base customer profile information associated with the identified customer, and selects one of the call centers in response to the customer profile information and to information on the call center. Additionally, a further method and system imbeds information about an incoming call in an Automatic Number Identification field, so that the information is available at the agent's desktop, regardless of where the call is transferred by the system.